Wild Wild Griff
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Carmelita La Negra is the new sheriff of Appleloosa, but this sheriff is different from all the others. She is the first griffon to be elected sheriff in the town. Her all-black feathers and coat gave rise to her name, and her voice is as smooth and suave as her reaction with a revolver.


**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Wild Wild Griff'**

 **Chapter 1: 'Carmelita La Negra'**

The arm of the law does not reach out to just ponies. Justice can be carried out by anybirdy. The problem with justice is that it can be twisted and contorted to fit another's ideals. In a sense, there is no such thing as 'True Justice', but there is always one type that can help everypony and everybirdy live in peace. Saddle up with me, mi amiga.

"Please keep in mind, you are still in the service of the princesses," said Princess Celestia, "I hear you are quite the marks-mare, and now your skills will be put to the test as a Marshall in Appleloosa, trouble has been brewing over the past few months and I think you are just what the town needs to restore order," I nodded in understanding.

When you have walked in my hooves and talons for a while, you will soon learn that you have to be prepared. That is why I am well-trained in the ways of firearms. I have two that I have the greatest skill with. In a black leather ammunition belt and holster, I carry a model 1875 Remington revolver in .45 Long Colt known as the 'Outlaw'.

My pistol has a five and half inch barrel, and ivory grips. The size makes it easy to pull out of the holster. Slung behind my back is my rifle, an 1883 Winchester-Hotchkiss. It is a bolt-action rifle that I can shoot with ease and accuracy in flight. A black shirt, a black vest and leather chaps. My favorite black vaquero flat top hat complete my look.

Princess Luna approached me, and placed a badge on my vest, and a hoof on my shoulder looking into my honey-colored eyes, "Please, be safe out there," Princess Luna said as her parting words to me. I closed my eyes, and nodded to her majesty. This was my chance to go and see the world in this vast land called Equestria. It was time to leave.

I decided to go back to Ponyville to see my friends off. I am thinking Twilight must have already told them the news, "Boy howdy, I wouldn't wanna get on your bad side, that's for sure," said Applejack, "say hi to my cousin for me," I nodded, receiving a hug from my friends. I made my way to Appleloosa amid the many cheers and goodbyes.

When I came into town, it was raining and thunder pounded in the dark clouds overheard. Lightning flashed as I came across a mob of ponyfolk, and a gryphon around my age was being led to a noose. I did not like where this was going, "Your kind ain't welcome in Appleloosa, let's hang her high!" yelled a stallion pulling her up to a cider barrel.

"Please, I'm innocent, please you must believe me!" a griffon named Gabriela pleaded,

"You're about as innocent as the colt that cried timber wolf! You and all your greedy kind!" blasted back one of the townsfolk. I had to do something. I was not going to stand by, and watch an innocent gryphon be punished for a crime she did not commit. I saw my chance when the cider barrel was kicked out from under her, and I took my shot.

I shot the rope just as it tightened, and made the griffon fall to the ground. It is better to be filthy than dead. The ponyfolk looked back in awe at me as I cocked back the bolt on my rifle. The crowd parted as I went up to the gryphon, and helped her up, "What gives you the right to punish her, because she is not a pony? Or different?" I asked.

"I saw her beat Sheriff Silver Star to within an inch of his life, he was just about to retire too, I saw it with my own two eyes," said one of the ponyfolk. I lightly squinted my eyes at him. The gryphon lightly shook her head 'no' to me as did Applejack's cousin Braeburn. It seems these towns-ponies would not even listen to one of their own either.

I slung my rifle behind my back, "Why you...," growled a unicorn stallion pulling out a Colt Peacemaker from his holster using his unicorn magic. I was just that little bit faster with my Remington, and shot it out from the grip of his magic before he could cock back the hammer. His eyes grew as wide as tea saucers seeing my skill with my revolver.

"Go home, I will find who ever is responsible for this and bring them to justice," I said the crowds to try to disperse them. They glared at me instead of going home even on a rainy night like this. I had a feeling this gryphon could help me find whoever did this as could Applejack's cousin. If I was going to be a Marshall, I had to assert my authority.

"And just who the hay are you?" asked a mare not liking what I did to the stallion that pulled a gun on me behind my back. I spun my revolver, and put it back in the holster and tipped my hat to her, and gave her a light smile. She did not seem to take to kindly to me until she saw my badge. It was then that these ponyfolk knew who I was now.

"I am 'Carmelita La Negra'," I replied, I came up with it right off the beak. I am all black from beak to tail. I took the griffon under my wing so she can wash up and rest. The next morning, I am to set off after who ever beat up Sheriff Silver Star. I am told there were outlaws out here. Until then, get ready Appleloosa. There is a new sheriff in town.


End file.
